


Post-Platinum Drabbles

by orphan_account



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Agender Character, Alcohol, Anxiety, Cunnilingus, Enthusiastic Consent, First Time, Fluff, Fruitless attempts at humour, Genderqueer Character, Group Sex, I literally never proofread these by the way, Lots of kissing, M/M, Multi, Nightmares, Other, Panic Attacks, Polyamory, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning, Sibling Incest, Smoking, Surgery, Trans Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, more tags will be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:12:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 20,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1806508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of drabbles focused on Sei and the whole DMMD gang hanging out, dating, and just doing whatever, post-Platinum Jail. </p><p>These one shots will vary in ratings from general to explicit, and you can request anything you want in the comments section. (Inspired by Play_The_Wind's MizuSei Drabbles!!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cold Feet

**Author's Note:**

> Wow ok, my very first time posting my fanfiction on the World Wide Web!! Exciting!! Tbh I've always been really embarrassed of my writing, but I love everyone/everyone so much in dmmd + Play_The_Wind's MizuSei Drabbles were so great that I had to write my own oneshots to try and get it out of my head a lil, lol............
> 
> Just for clarification:  
> Aoba - dfab trans  
> Sei - agender  
> Koujaku - cis  
> Noiz - cis  
> Clear - genderqueer (neutral pronouns!!)  
> Mink - doesn't really care about gender, so could be agender?? But everyone uses male pronouns on him so..  
> Mizuki - cis

Integration into Midorijima society was a long and incredibly delicate process that took months of careful baby-steps until Sei was even remotely comfortable with anyone being in the same room as them. Over two decades of social isolation left Sei's mental stability almost as fragile as their body, making social interaction a daunting and near impossible task. Even with Aoba, Sei felt ambivalent and borderline anxious around their own brother, fearing the emotional bond Aoba had with them out of unfamiliarity and insecurity. 

After the collapse of the Oval Tower and subsequently Toue's rule, Sei spent over year in various hospitals, jumping from one Intensive Care Unit to the next, trying to have doctors repair and rebuild their fragile and tattered body. Although it didn't occur regularly, when Sei was conscious during these times, they found the smell of bleach and the blinding, white walls of the hospital room oddly comforting; no feelings of upset or distress, just the tautology of regularity and apathy. It was the same they'd felt throughout their entire life (although the loneliness was still there), and there was something comforting about it.  
It wasn't until Sei was finally able to stay conscious for hours on end and colour was (for once in their life) apparent in their skin tone, that they were finally transferred back to Midorijima General, and later on was able to see Aoba again. 

 

Admittedly... The first few weeks with Aoba were awkward (to say the very least).

He came to visit everyday, and everyday there was something wrong--some kind of new, invisible barrier between the two siblings.  
Most days, if Sei wasn't doped-up on painkillers when Aoba came to visit, then they were quiet and lost in their own thoughts, knees huddled-up to their chest as they stared blankly out the window. Other times during the visits, they simply wouldn't know what to say, what to do, or how to act. It was a lot easier to talk to Aoba when they were asking him to destroy them, rather than making small talk and asking him about work or friends. Thankfully, Aoba didn't seem to mind. He'd talk his head-off every single day, recounting a story with vivid hand gestures or raising his voice to cover-up a blush spreading across his cheeks whenever he'd say or remember something embarrassing. Although Sei rarely interjected or input their opinion when Aoba spoke, they tended to listen intently, even when their gaze was directed to the window. Of course whenever they _did_ have something to say, Aoba would always light-up and grin ear-to-ear before giving an animated reply or enthusiastically continuing his story, often making Sei blush lightly and smile shyly before averting their eyes. 

 

Thankfully, over time, things began to smooth-out between the two siblings. Airy laughs began to sound more genuine, conversations would be mutually contributed to, and Sei began to open up to Aoba more and more, becoming more comfortable as the days flew by.  
They would ask to see Ren, comment on mysterious curds in the hospital pudding that day, and, occasionally, admit to Aoba how lonely they were feeling--how isolated and unhappy they'd felt back at Platinum Jail.  
It was getting easier, and by the time Sei was ready to be discharged from the hospital with a clean bill of health, they'd felt comfortable enough with Aoba to rely on him and finally, _finally_ have a support system that could take some on the weight and anxiety off their shoulders. 

 

In the taxi-ride to Aoba (and now Sei)'s home, Sei didn't even flinch when their brother wrapped a warm hand around theirs while they both sat in the backseat.  
But while Sei was finally comfortable around Aoba, being in a loud, enclosed space with an unfamiliar person made for a very, _very_ uncomfortable situation, and they'd begun to worry away at their lip while watching the scenery dart past them through the window. It wasn't until Aoba gave a light squeeze to their clenched fist that Sei tore their eyes from the car window to glance over at the younger of the two.  
Sei did their best and gave a shy smile to the boy, their bottom lip pink and irritated from the constant pressing of teeth, in an attempt to reassure their younger brother that they were fine. Aoba in return looked as though he was scrutinizing the older, with slightly squinted eyes and slightly puffed cheeks to match his concentrated expression. After what seemed like a moment of deliberation, Aoba leaned forward and pushed a light peck onto Sei's (now reddened) lips before quickly drawing back, a dark blush soon making its way across his cheeks in lieu of his actions. It took Sei a good moment to process the situation before the taxi rolled over a pothole and jolted the car. This was soon followed by Sei leaning over and returning the favour to Aoba. Once, twice, again and again until the pecks between the two siblings turned into chaste kisses, followed by not-so-chaste kisses, followed by Sei's hands slowly moving-up into Aoba's sensitive hair where they stayed for the rest of the car ride home.


	2. Shocking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sei meets Clear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted Sei to meet all the boyfriends and put it all into one chapter (which is why it took me so long to post lol...) but that chapter turned into a 6k+ monstrosity, so I decided to cut it into chapters and post each date/meeting one by one sorry lol

Although it'd been over three weeks since Sei was released from the hospital, it was no surprise that it was taking a generous amount of time for them to stand on their own two feet (figuratively and literally). Sei's knees tended to cave under their own weight if they exerted themselves too much, and their legs seemed to bow if they walked without a forearm crutch for too long, but nonetheless Sei was still making progress, albeit rather slowly.  
Since moving into Aoba's house, Sei had had copious amounts of free time alone in the huge home (apparently, before Sei had been transferred back to Midorijima General, Aoba lived with his grandmother up until a few months before her passing--Sei never really pressed, considering he still seemed upset, though they assumed the picture of the elderly woman with a knowing smile and pale pink hair that was adorned on top of the fireplace was her), which gave them time to work on recovering and building muscle and mass, as well as focus on their mental health. Aoba was often at work, trying to earn enough to support two people (although he did cut down on his hours to try and spend more time with his twin), so Sei was left with time to adjust to their newfound freedom, and become more comfortable in Midorijima society. To be honest, they mostly spent the time sleeping or playing with Ren (if Aoba didn't need him at work that day) or skimming through their strength exercises that the doctors had given them prior to being released.  
And although the carefree lifestyle was soothing, and Sei seemed to be making gradual progress with, well, themselves, they understood that the healing process took time and the unhappy emotions that always seemed to work their way into the pit of their stomach would fade away in time. 

\--

By the time eight weeks had rolled around, Sei seemed like an entirely different person. They were less timid and distant, and more docile and friendly--if not a little sarcastic and quick tongued. They no longer needed support when walking (unless it was excessive or they had run before hand), and they'd begun to feel more comfortable around strangers, freely roaming the streets for an evening stroll without much anxiety. 

Sei had even begun to accompany Aoba to work on occasion, so it was no surprise when they had finally bit the bullet and asked Aoba to let them meet some of his 'friends' and interact with someone other than Aoba and nurses. 

"I don't see what the problem is." Sei huffed, pouting and glancing away like a child. "I mean, I've been cooped up in here for what? Two months? Almost three? I want to meet people, I don't want my only friend to be my brother for the rest of my life."

"I know, Sei, but..." It wasn't that Aoba wanted to keep his only sibling locked away from everyone--lord knows Sei had suffered enough isolation--it's just that he didn't feel comfortable with everyone meeting Sei incase it would overwhelm them. "It's just that all my, uh, friends are kind of out-there you know? They're a handful and a lot to deal with, and I'm worried about you and your health and you just got over a really traumatizing event so-"

"Aoba." 

The boy in question stalled and glanced at his sibling. He had been trailing off, hands gesturing frantically while he spoke, and had missed Sei advancing towards him, a mere foot away.

"Aoba." The older repeated, "It's okay. It's alright." They soothed, clasping Aoba's hands in theirs and bringing them close to their lips. "I'm really okay, I promise you. I just want to get out more, have a normal life." Sei spoke in a gentle tone, as they began to kiss Aoba's knuckles. "I want to meet the people that make you laugh, that make you happy, and I want to be happy with them too." They smiled and cast their eyes down to where their fingers were now interlaced. "Please, Aoba? For me?"

Aoba let out a huge sigh and glanced to the side, an embarrassed blush spreading across his cheeks. "You... How can I say no when you ask me like that?"

Sei grinned and immediately dropped their sickly-sweet act in favour of placing a sloppy, wet kiss directly on to Aoba's cheek, emphasizing the smacking sound of skin-on-skin. "Thanks, you big nerd." They laughed, before turning and walking away an departing without another word and leaving Aoba alone to ponder what he'd done. 

\--

Although Aoba had agreed to let Sei meet his _friends_ , there were certain conditions they had to abide by. First, they could only meet one person at a time. Second, if Sei got anxious or nervous or anything of the sort, they had to tell Aoba (" _Immediately_ ,Sei. I'm not joking."). Finally, if Sei felt tired or weary, or even if their feet felt sore, they had to tell Aoba so they could go rest. Simple guidelines that were probably easy enough to follow.

After waving off their brother and agreeing to the stupid rules for the millionth time, Sei was bouncing on the heels of their feet. The two siblings were upstairs in Aoba and Sei's (now) shared room, standing by the balcony while Aoba explained a little bit about his friend. In all honesty, Sei wasn't really listening--more focused on fiddling with the oversized sweater they were wearing, and the stubby ponytail they had thrown their hair into. 

"So how're they going to get here?" Sei questioned, glancing at their sibling. 

"Huh? I just explained it to you!" Aoba huffed, "Were you even listening!?" Sei simply sniggered, finding it funny how Aoba was more nervous about the situation than them. 

"Listen," he sighed "just don't worry, they're -" "I'm not worried" "-really, _really_ nice if not a little, uh, exuberant." Aoba shrugged with an uneasy expression. Sei was doubtful. 

They were about to open their mouth and say 'that doesn't explain how they get here', but moments later a loud thump sounded from above as something seemingly landed full-force onto the roof above the two Seragakis heads. Aoba barely had time to let out a groan before before something-- _someone_ , swung down from the roof straight into the twins' room via the balcony door. 

"Aoba-san!" Cried an effervescent voice as the intruder landed perfectly on their feet and launched themselves straight towards Sei's disgruntled brother, before wrapping their arms around his neck and placing a loving kiss right onto the blue-haired boy's lips. 

The mysterious individual was grinning like there was no tomorrow as they doted on Aoba, but the younger was quick to act as he punched the, uh, _friend_ in the stomach before hissing-out a tense " _Clear._ "

Sei watched the whole scene unfold from the sidelines as Clear began to apologize profusely, bowing at what looked like a ninety degree angle as they begged for forgiveness for what seemed like a pretty minor error in Sei's opinion. 

"I just missed you so much, Aoba-san!" They whined, looking like a kicked puppy as they stood-up and clasped Aoba's hands in their own. 

"You saw me three days ago when you dropped by my work!" He sighed, exasperated as he pulled his hands free and physically turned Clear around so they were facing Sei. "Just go introduce yourself; that's the whole reason you were supposed to come in the first place." Aoba grumbled, pushing the individual forward. 

Cooperating to Aoba's wishes, Clear smiled and bowed gently, their body bending at another perfectly straight angle. "I'm Clear." they chimed, "It's a pleasure to meet you!" 

Sei gave a gentle bow in return and replied with a soft "Sei.", a little enthralled with this new individual. 

After pleasantries were exchanged, Aoba went back to talking to (or rather, scolding) Clear while Sei stood back and skimmed over the friend's features. Or, not friend? Sei wasn't oblivious--they knew what kissing meant between two people... But maybe Clear was different? Aoba was right when he said they were a little, uhm, out-there, so maybe...?

There really wasn't any point in dwelling on it. 

But... There was another nagging feeling about Clear that Sei just couldn't shake-off. Maybe it was from the anxiety of meeting someone new (although they didn't feel anxious), or maybe it was just Sei having an over active imagination, but they felt like they'd seen Clear before, but they couldn't place their finger on it.  
They just looked so familiar, from the pale skin and two distinct moles just bellow their bottom lip, to the scruffy, cloud-white hair and seashell-pink eyes adorned by neatly curling eyelashes--there was something about it that didn't sit right with them. 

Nonetheless, Sei was determined not to ruin the night based on an unprecedented gut-feeling, and pushed any worries to the back of their head. 

\--

Surprisingly, the night went off without any troubles. After some brief small-talk up in Sei and Aoba's bedroom, the three individuals went downstairs where Clear made a quick dinner--miso soup that made Sei's toes curl at how good it was-- followed by watching television together. It was Aoba's choice, being that neither Clear nor Sei were very familiar with movies or shows, and they all sat down to watch a retro TV show called Orange is the New Black, with Aoba on the right, Clear on the left, and Sei in the middle. 

By the time 1 am rolled around, Sei was starting to snooze on Clear's shoulder with big globs of drool dribbling out of their mouth. Aoba nudged them, and when Sei could barely open their eyes, he decided it was best to take his older brother upstairs to a proper bed. 

As soon as Sei's head hit the pillow they were fast asleep, and Aoba crept downstairs to finish the episode with Clear.

\--

Two hours later, Sei woke-up to a ridiculously dry mouth and an empty room. Stepping downstairs as quietly as they could, Sei headed towards the kitchen for a glass of water, only to stop in their tracks.  
On the couch, highlighted by the soft blue glow of the television was Aoba and Clear's silhouettes. Clear was gripping Aoba's hips as Aoba bounced on his lap, breathy sighs escaping his mouth as Clear kissed up his neck. 

"Oh my god!" Was all Sei could cry as blood pooled into their cheeks and they tries to covered their eyes in a hurry.  
Noticing Sei, Aoba yelped and tried to cover-up as best as they could--Clear glanced over as well, although they made no effort to get-out of the compromising position, or even take Aoba off their lap.

" _Oh my god._ " Sei repeated as they turned on their heel and darted-up the stairs as fast as they could, shielding their eyes from the atrocity they had the misfortune to have witnessed.


	3. Lamplights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sei meets Noiz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alcohol tw!!

Three days later, Aoba was ready for Sei to meet his other 'friend', Noiz. Sei was catching-on to the whole 'friend' thing, and had urged Aoba to just call anyone he was dating his boyfriend, or even datemate.  
After the Clear incident (Aoba had tried to talk about it, but every single time Sei would just respond with a groan and and " _Oh my god._ "), they just wanted to know who Aoba was dating so they were at least aware and wouldn't have to worry about walking in on him and anyone else again. 

Either way, despite the little set-back with Clear, Sei actually still liked them a lot, and was excited to meet Noiz as well. The twins were supposed to meet him at some nice restaurant, so both Seragakis were dressed in semi-formal attire--Aoba in a pale yellow dress shirt with a matching black vest and dress pants, while Sei was wearing a long, black high-waisted skirt and a frilly white dress shirt.  
As the two siblings were heading towards the restaurant--a thirty minute walk away from their home--Aoba had explained that Noiz wanted to take both of them out for dinner, though Sei was a little apprehensive about having money spent on them. Aoba was also throwing off some facts about Noiz as the two walked down one of the main streets, and this time Sei was actually listening.

As Aoba listed random trivia here and there Sei tried to keep track of all the information.  
Noiz was apparently a "brat" and a "huge nerd", and Sei shouldn't be tricked by his cold demeanor. If he wasn't talking, they should mention rabbits. If he was being touchy then punch him. Noiz might be on the aromantic spectrum but Aoba wasn't sure. Noiz was German. Noiz had tons of piercings (Aoba blushed when mentioning that and Sei was suspicious). Noiz would probably flirt with them. Noiz this, Noiz that. After a while Sei couldn't help but zone-out. 

By the time they got to the restaurant it was nine o'clock on the dot, and the waitress led the two to a private dining room adorned by white candles and a deep red colour scheme as well as a medium-sized, circular table at the center of the room. There, Noiz was already waiting with a half-drunk glass of wine, dressed in a striped green dress shirt and salt & pepper slacks.  
He was typing quickly on his coil with his tiny, sparse-looking eyebrows knit together, but glanced up once the two of them entered the dining room. 

The boy gave a toothy grin that almost seemed malicious, and Sei took a moment to appreciate the young man as he stood to greet the two and pull their seats out (Aoba scoffed at the gesture.) 

The first thing was that Sei noticed was that Noiz did have a _ridiculous_ amount of facial piercings decorating his face and ears, all adorned with sterling silver jewelry. Honestly, there were more than they even wanted to count, and as they took their seat at the table they even noticed that Noiz had awfully big holes through his ears (that kind of grossed Sei out). 

Dinner started-off innocently enough. Noiz had told Aoba earlier that him and Sei shouldn't eat past lunch, as dinner was going to have multiple courses. (Aoba said that Noiz was just trying to impress Sei, and that when the two boys first started going out Noiz took him to a fast-food joint on their first date followed by a strip club.)  
By the time the first course had arrived, Sei was starving. It was pasta (topped with a generous glass of wine thanks to Noiz), followed by another dish of pasta (and another glass of wine), and three more entrées (as well as three more glasses of wine--or maybe five, Sei lost count).

By the time desert had rolled around (crême brûlée), Sei was feeling awfully good and awfully giggly, as well as Aoba who had a soft glow to his cheeks and Noiz's hand rubbing his thigh. The night went off without any trouble, and at some point during the night the two siblings had intertwined fingers underneath the table; Aoba would occasionally squeeze Sei's hand when Noiz's hand would dip a little lower, and Sei would squeeze back and flash him a cheeky grin. 

At around midnight, the trio were ready to leave. Noiz called two taxis so the siblings wouldn't have to walk home at night in their drunken states. As they stood outside under the streetlights waiting, Sei and Noiz chatted while Aoba stood off to the side, gripping Sei's hand and swaying lightly as he stared off into nothing. 

"Did you have a good time?" Noiz asked with the same cheeky smile he had when the night had first began, though a light alcohol-induced blush dusted his cheeks as well. 

"It was _so_ nice," Sei giggled as they brought their free hand up to brush some of their loose hair behind their reddened ear. "I had so much fun, are you sure you don't want us to pay for anything?"

"Maybe later." Noiz snickered as he stepped closer to Sei. His breath was hot on their face and smelt of wine, but Sei felt so light and airy that they didn't mind.  
At some point Aoba had let go of Sei's hand in favour of sitting and resting against the wall, so they used the opportunity to close the distance, wrapping their arms around Noiz's neck. 

Whether it was the liquid courage running through their veins like a mustang, or simply Noiz himself, something spurred Sei on to be adventurous, and when Noiz finally, _finally_ locked lips with the older Seragaki they were eager to reciprocate. 

The chaste kiss soon turned into a full-on make out as Noiz pushed his tongue into Sei's mouth, and began to move his hands down to their ass before giving a playful squeeze.  
Sei moaned and clenched their eyes shut, letting their body go on autopilot. They were delightfully surprised to feel that even Noiz's tongue was pierced and pushed closer to the boy, trying to spur him on. 

Unfortunately, as soon as it began, their contact stopped as Noiz was intercepted and pushed away. Glaring, Noiz looked to see Aoba (who had somehow managed to stand on his own two feet) scowling at the younger as he drew a very frazzled Sei closer to him to try and protect his twin. 

"The taxis are here." Aoba glowered as he gestured his chin to the road. Surely enough, two white vehicles with the word TAXI written all over them were parked and waiting. "And stop taking advantage if Sei, you nasty brat!" He hissed, though there really wasn't much venom in the words. 

Without further ado, Aoba pulled Sei past Noiz and ushered them into the first vehicle. Once he was sure the older was safe in the taxi, the blue-haired man turned to Noiz, planted a kiss on the corner of his mouth (the alcohol made him sway and miss the target), before murmuring, "Thanks for the dinner, brat."

As Aoba turned back to get in the taxi as well, Noiz gave a quick swat to his ass which in return the blonde received a middle finger, before Aoba ducked in and the taxi sped off.


	4. Delicate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sei meets Mink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess now would be a good time to mention that these last few chapters are unbeta'd..... Hah...

By the time a couple more days had rolled around, Sei begun to feel like they had gotten a fairly good hold on the whole 'socializing thing'. Aoba wasn't fully convinced but agreed to let Sei meeting another one of his boyfriends. ("So Aoba... How many people _are_ you dating?" "Shut _up_ Sei, I swear to god.")

This boyfriend--Mango? Monk? whatever, it was something weird-- signified the middle ground for how many more of Aoba's datemates Sei was to meet; two before him and two after. It was almost like a movie Sei had watched with Aoba one of their first weekends out of the hospital, called Scott Pilgrim vs. The World. Sei kinda felt like the protagonist, Scott--but rather than battling seven evil exes like in the movie, they were simply going on dates with five promiscuous datemates plus their twin. 

Anyways, this Mark guy was apparently a Strong Silent type, according to Aoba. He didn't talk much, he was introverted--or rather, never made much of an effort to socialize--and he was _incredibly_ strong ("God, Sei, he's so buff you have no clue. Like his muscles actually make me wet."). 

To be honest, Sei was a little skeptical about this boyfriend.   
For starters, he was already ten minutes late to meet Aoba and Sei. The twins were sitting in the park at the designated spot they had all agreed to meet at. It was chillier than usual and both siblings were adorned in scarves and knitted wear; Aoba in an infinity scarf, a Nordic sweater, a tuque, and jeans, while Sei was bundled-up in a long sleeve shirt, a cardigan, fingerless gloves, three scarves, and baggy pants.

The wind was gently blowing through the trees and ruffling the foliage, as well as scattering stray leaves. It was also chilling Sei to the bone, and by the time twenty minutes had passed, the black-haired individual was about to leave and go to a café to warm-up.   
Just as they were about to suggest the idea to Aoba, the younger Seragaki sprung up to the park bench and began smiling and waving frantically to someone in the distance. 

Assuming that this Minx guy had finally shown-up, Sei stood as well and waited for the stranger to approach. As he got closer, Sei noticed that this particular boyfriend was much older than what they expected, being that he looked like someone in their early to mid thirties. He was also incredibly tall, incredibly muscly--just like Aoba had said--and _incredibly_ attractive. 

Sei was a little awestruck and could feel their face heating-up at just how attractive this stranger was. The man had thick, surprisingly clean dreadlocks thrown-up in a haphazard bun, and attractive golden eyes coupled by a mature face and aquiline nose. 

"Mink! Where were you?" Aoba questioned, as the stranger finally stood in front of the two Seragakis. Aoba took the opportunity to hook his arm around the giant's as he glanced up with a content expression and waited for an answer. Mink--shit, that was his name--shrugged and threw-off a short and vague explanation about some 'business' he had to take care of.

The slightly suspicious comment flew right over Sei's head, who was so focused on almost everything Aoba's boyfriend (or rather, datemate #3, as Sei had labeled him in their head) had to offer.   
Mink's voice sounded like liquid gold--it was deep and booming, and it seemed like it would come from someone who had complete control over every situation, which, Sei was sure, wasn't far from the truth. It reverberated in the older Seragaki's ears, and they were so distracted by it they didn't even notice Aoba, whom was trying to get their attention. 

" _Sei_." Aoba called, snapping the taller Seragaki out of their reverie. "What's up with you? I called your name like four times." He questioned, sounding a bit concerned, before unhooking his arm from Mink's and stepping closer to his sibling so they could talk a little more privately. "Are you not up for this?" Aoba asked in a quieter voice, "because if you're not, it's okay. We can go back home and watch a movie, and you can always meet Mink another time. He'll understand..." Aoba's eyes were soft with concern as the wind blew his hair, ruffling it and scattering it across his face in blue streaks. 

Sei smiled gently and clasped Aoba's hands gently in his. "I'm alright, honestly." They murmured as they casted their gaze downwards and began to kiss their brother's knuckles--a habit Sei had developed whenever they were trying to comfort Aoba. "I was just a little lost in thought, is all. Don't worry." They looked up and kissed Aoba on the nose,"I'll tell you if anything starts to bug me, okay?" 

The blue-haired boy smiled gently and nodded, and Sei couldn't help but notice the light blush dusting his cheeks-- _probably_ from the cold. 

\--

Remarkably, the date with Mink was surprisingly relaxing and carefree. It started-off with a walk in the park under the shade of all the trees, where Aoba held Sei's hand and linked his free arm around Mink's. Most of the talking was done by Aoba, though admittedly he didn't even speak that much.   
The silence was filled with the white-noise of the wind rustling the trees and Sei felt perfectly content as they walked. To be honest, any strong emotional bonds or even connections with other individuals were still foreign to Sei. Being locked-up in the Oval Tower for their whole life made Sei feel lonely and isolated, so experiencing any kind of moment where they felt close to another human being was always a cherished one, just like the one they were feeling right now. 

Eventually, the path the trio were walking led into a forest, where Mink took hold and guided the twins off the paved walkway and along a small, relatively unused deer-trail.   
Soon the trail opened-up into a field with soft grass, wildflowers, and what looked like endless blue sky; there, Mink sat down in a clover patch without even a word. Aoba followed, as well as Sei, who sat on the left of the large man while their brother took the right. 

The clouds moved lazily across the open sky as their large shadows occasionally rolled over the group, providing quick shade, before moving on with the wind.   
Eventually, Aoba laid down, his hands under his head like a makeshift pillow as he closed his eyes and drifted off into a light sleep, leaving Sei alone with Mink. 

They didn't talk, not that Sei minded; Mink just played with the grass while Sei stared off at the sky, daydreaming and leaning back with their legs crossed.

Just when they began to doze-off, something nudged them. Glancing to their right, Sei saw Mink staring at them with such a stoic expression, he almost looked angry. 

"...Yeah?" Sei asked, suddenly feeling a lot less comfortable, and a lot more intimidated. They began to recede in on themselves, not sure what they did wrong, until Mink leaned-over and gently placed a flower crown woven of clovers and wildflowers on their head, before looking away. 

Sei was in shock; their dark eyes grew wide as a deep flush spread across their cheeks and to their ears as they reached up to gingerly touch the neatly braided foliage around their head. A shy and embarrassed smile grew on their face as Sei averted their eyes as well and looked to the ground, a warm pit growing in their stomach. 

\--

An hour later, Aoba awoke to Mink sitting cross-legged and staring off into the distance, with Sei sleeping on his shoulder. His hair was adorned with various flowers and plants, woven and twisted around his dreadlocks and he idly twirled a clover in his large hands.   
Sei's hair was in a similar state, with three flower crowns resting on top of their head, and their hair neatly braided in various spots, with flowers woven-in to the dark locks. 

Looking to the side, the large man noticed Aoba awake and shooting him a questioning look. Mink only glanced away and mumbled, "Sei started putting flowers in my hair, so... I tried to retaliate."

The younger male could only snort and lean over, placing a quick kiss on his boyfriend's cheek. "Thanks."


	5. Too much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sei meets Mizuki and Koujaku

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another alcohol tw!

Late that day, after getting home from their date with Mink, the twins spent the early evening talking together on the couch. 

Aoba was explaining about how _another_ one of his boyfriends, Mizuki, had invited the two of them to his bar after closing. "He said he wanted to meet you, and that my _other_ boyfriend, Koujaku, will be there too." Aoba sighed, as if he didn't want to go. Sei tilted their head and waited for the younger to continue. "He's going to close the bar early, like around ten, I think, so..." He paused, "Do you want to go?"

Sei shrugged putting up little resistance, "Yeah, sure. Just let me go shower, and we can go later yeah?" The older shrugged before getting up, stretching, and heading upstairs. 

\-- 

The Mizuki guy's bar was only a fifteen minute walk from the Seragaki household. It was called the Black Needle, and Sei was surprised and a little concerned to see that it also doubled as a tattoo parlor, despite Aoba's assurance that the owner never had the bar and parlor open at the same time. 

Getting closer to the premises, Sei noticed that the building looked completely closed for the night; no neon lights were flashing outside, the metal shutters were down and covered in graffiti--completely deserted. It wasn't until they approached a little closer could they hear the muffled sound of music and voices. 

Trailing Aoba, the two Seragakis walked around the building and into the back alley located just behind it. There, a large metal door stood in contrast to the brick wall, and the younger of the two retrieved a ring of keys from his coat pocket, fiddled with it until he found the right key, and jamming it in the lock. Twisting it and pulling the door open, Aoba ushered Sei inside, before closing the door and locking it. 

The inside of the building was pitch-black, but thankfully a lot warmer than the outside. The noises that could be heard from earlier were a lot more clear, and Sei could distinguish two male voices and American rock playing int the background. 

Aoba began walking towards the only source of light as well as the source of all the noise--a poorly illuminated doorway, and Sei trailed at his feet like a puppy.  
As they entered past the doorway and into a large open room, Sei could see that they were clearly in the bar section of the building, though everything was put away. 

The lights were dim, the music was subtle, and all the chairs were stacked against the wall, leaving the floor empty except for all the tables. At the back of the room was a bar, where two men were; one was wearing a red kimono with long black hair, sitting slumped on a barstool with their face in the crook of their arms and a beer held firmly in one hand--and the other man was standing behind the bar counter, laughing with their head thrown back as they cleaned a glass with a rag. Sei noticed that the second man also had wine-coloured hair with bangs that almost reached his eyes, what looked like a teardrop tattoo bellow one eye, and white gauze around his neck. 

As the two siblings approached the bar, the tattooed guy--if Sei had to guess, that was Mizuki-- smiled and waved to the two of them. "Did you get in okay?" He asked, putting the glass he was cleaning back, and picking-up the next one. 

Aoba smiled, "Yeah," he said, leaning across the counter to place a quick peck on the other man's lips. 

"Oh, Mizuki, this is my twin, Sei." The blue-haired man continued, motioning for the older sibling to introduce themselves. 

"It's nice to meet you." Sei replied, their head a slight nod in greeting. 

"Ah yes," Mizuki grinned, placing the rag and glass down in favour of leaning leaning with one arm against the bar counter and the other on his hip. "I've heard so much about you!"

"You have?" Sei asked, a little taken back as they glanced at Aoba. Just as they were going to open their mouth and ask what their twin had said about them, the younger Seragaki spoke-up first. 

"So what's up with this loser over here?" Aoba asked Mizuki, gesturing to the clearly drunk man in the kimono. 

"Oh Koujaku? He's smashed--I thought you could tell." The redhead shrugged, making a face that implied that this was a regular occurrence. 

"Well no shit," Aoba spat back bluntly, "I'm wondering why."

Mizuki flashed a devilish smile. "Not a word of a lie, Aoba, he's drunk because he missed you so much. He's been here every single night crying about you to anyone who'll listen while getting shit-faced at my expense." Mizuki sniggered as he moved to lean on the counter with his forearms instead, putting all his weight on them as he dipped forward. "He's like a puppy, you know? Couldn't stand being away from his owner for so long, so he tore-up the house and pissed on the floor." Mizuki gave a good-natured laugh, "Literally. You should have seen him last Saturday night." He smiled before leaning over and ruffling Koujaku's hair. 

The other man, reacting for the first time to anything since Sei had seen him, batted the hand away. "'M not a puppy." He whined, his words muffled by his arms, before slowly raising his head and cocking it to the side. 

He was cute, Sei had to admit. He had a prominent scar across his nose and deep red irises, and with his current expression he not only seemed like a puppy, but looked like one as well.  
With his big, glazed-over eyes and dopey expression--not to mention disheveled hair strewn all over his face, he looked like the kind of guy who really needed some TLC. 

"I just--just missed you _so_ much, Aoba. You don't even understand." The red-eyed man whined as he threw his arms around Aoba's waist, pulling him closer and nuzzling his stomach. Aoba let out a startled yelp followed by an embarrassed " _Koujaku._ ", but did nothing else to protest. 

"Mizuki--he's, he's great and all," Koujaku continued, "and he fuh-ucks like a beast... but I really just needed my Aoba." Koujaku continued, as he rubbed his face against Aoba's abdomen affectionately. "Aoba, Aoba, Aoba..." He chanted before his voice was eventually muffled again and he stayed hooked around the blue-haired man, like a vine wrapped around a building. 

Both Sei and Mizuki were laughing, and Aoba was bright red, trying to comfort the man secured around his waist with gentle pats and stuttered words of affection and reassurance. 

"So," Mizuki began after he'd calmed down a little, a grin still plastered on his face, "can I interest you two fine individuals in some drinks?" 

\--

An hour and many, _many_ drinks later, Sei found themselves sitting on Mizuki's lap with their fingers tangled in his hair, as their tongues sloppily worked against each other. After a few beers, a few shots, and a few mixed drinks, all four individuals had made their way up the stairs to Mizuki's apartment. There, things had gotten a little hot and heavy (everyone was drunk, so what else was expected?), and Sei had found themselves on the couch with a very attractive Mizuki grabbing their ass, along with Aoba and Koujaku in a mirrored position right next to them. 

Mizuki's tongue felt hot and heavy as it worked its way into Sei's mouth, and they couldn't help but moan and grind into the bartender's leg, trying to get some friction as well as spur the man on. This, of course, had the exact effect it was mean to have, and Mizuki squeezed Sei's ass again, pulling them in closer to his chest. Sei could only rut against the other in their alcohol-induced haze, as they tried to follow their body's reflexes, before pulling back from the male and taking a much needed breath of air. 

Sei's face was a deep, deep shade of crimson as they panted and tried to regain their breath, a string of saliva still connecting their mouth to Mizuki's. They glanced at the bartender through half-lidded eyes as Mizuki rubbed his hands up Sei's back and down along their ribs at a tantalizingly slow pace, which left Sei's skin feeling like it was burning in the best way possible. Eventually, his large hands settled on Sei's hips and once the black-haired individual had regained their breath, Mizuki took the chance to place some pecks on Sei's swollen lips. 

"Hey," The tattooist murmured as he placed pecks on Sei's lips over and per and over again, his mind clearly swimming with alcohol as he rocked his hips gently against Sei's. "I think" Kiss. "you" Kiss. "should make-out" Kiss, kiss, kiss. "with Aoba. I think that would be hot." Mizuki smiled with a hazy expression as he gripped Sei's hips and squeezed lightly. 

Sei pulled back, still in a reverie induced by all the alcohol they had consumed. They squinted and scrunched their nose, "Aoba told you?" a little shocked that Mizuki would actually be turned on and not disgusted by the prospect of incest, as well as a little bemused that Aoba had so willingly told someone something Sei had though they were keeping under wraps. They casted betrayed look at Aoba, who had his head thrown back and mouth parted in ecstasy as Koujaku kissed and bit along his neck and trailed his hands up the younger's shirt.

" _Yeah_ ," Mizuki breathed as he tottered a little, clearly not the least affected by Sei's surprise and reluctance. "He told me a lot about you, remember?" The redhead have a cheeky grin. 

"I... Sure..." They agreed, putting up little resistance thanks to the liquid courage running through their veins.  
Before they knew it, they were calling Aoba over, shoving their tongue down his throat, and then...

\--

" _Oh my god_ " Sei cried, covering their face with a pillow out of overwhelming embarrassment. "And then what did I do?" 

Aoba shrugged, leaning back on the couch. "You were so drunk you threw-up on the ground, so Mizuki and I took you to his room where you just passed-the-fuck-out on his bed. After, I went back to Koujaku and he was passed-out too, so me and Mizuki tried I clean-up your vomit although we could barely walk straight, but eventually we just gave-up and I have him a blow job before we fell asleep on his futon." 

Sei groaned again, praying that a hole in the space/time continuum would open-up in the living room and suck them in so they wouldn't have to face the embarrassment of last night. "And in the morning?" They asked, their voice barely audible thanks to the pillow they'd crammed their face into. 

"You were so hungover that you could barely stay awake, so Mizuki piggybacked you all the way home; and when you did get here, you just slept for seven hours." The younger shrugged again, taking a sip of the green tea he'd made for the both of them. "Do you honestly not remember anything?" 

" _No_ , oh my god! I can't believe that happened! I'm never drinking again, Aoba, that was a terrible decision!"

"Well I don't know, I thought it was pretty hot when we started to kiss in front of Koujaku and Mizuki." Aoba snickered. 

"Oh my god, will you shut _up_!" Sei shrieked as they laughed and threw a pillow at their sibling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder that requests are always cool B^))


	6. Disgusting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick chapter I wrote last night b/c my friend is trying to get me to quit smoking and I was like "nah"

Although it was never said explicitly, Sei soon became the sixth member of Aoba's tiny army of datemates. 

They went on dates with the other partners (including Aoba), they kissed everyone (a lot), they spent time with them whenever they could--everything you'd expect if you were dating someone. 

So, of course it came to no surprise that Sei would pick-up on certain habits that the boyfriends would all share; namely smoking.   
Almost every single person--other than Clear and Sei themselves--ranged from avid smoker to occasional consumer, and Sei found it absolutely disgusting. 

Koujaku and Mink, of course, were the most regular smokers. The two were each other's smoking buddy (and drinking buddy), spending hours outside on the Seragakis' balcony, not talking as white wisps danced around them while they looked out at the city.   
Occasionally Mink would catch Sei staring at the two of them from inside the house, and invite them outside for the company; of course Sei would always shake their head in refusal before leaving.   
Other times Koujaku would come inside after a cigarette or three and go to kiss Sei; the younger would always scrunch their nose and push the older away, telling the hairstylist that they won't touch him until he brushed his "goddamn teeth!".

Mizuki was a smoker too, but not nearly as bad as Koujaku or Mink. Whenever he was drunk, or angry, or had just had "really mind blowing sex, you know? Like the kind that makes your toes curl and you practically scream", then he'd light-up a cigarette or two and take a few drags. Sei only ever really saw Mizuki smoking when he was working at the bar on the weekends. Usually, he'd be laughing with some of his Dry Juice friends, leaning over the bar counter with a bent cigarettes perched flimsily in his hand until he'd notice Sei and quickly dab-out the stick in an ashtray, knowing how much the older Seragaki disliked smoke. 

Even Noiz smoked on occasion, though usually not enough to buy his own pack. (When questioned he'd say "I smoke, just not cigarettes." Though Sei didn't exactly understand what that meant.)   
He only ever smoked when he felt like it, which was hard to tell; sometimes he wouldn't touch a cigarette for weeks, even months, while other times he'd smoke a whole pack to himself throughout a day (if he cared enough to even buy one).  
On occasion he'd bum a cigarette from a passerby while out on a walk with Sei, and other times he'd steal a drag from Koujaku, only to blow it right back into the other man's face. Sure Noiz was sporadic, but he never smoked enough that Sei cared, just enough that they noticed. 

However, much to Sei's surprise, even _Aoba_ smoked. 

At first, they thought it was because he was around so many smokers all the time, and out of worry, Sei confronted him. They later found out that their original hypothesis was far from the truth, and the reason that he smoked was from when he was younger. 

"Sly smoked a lot when I was a teenager, aparently." Aoba shrugged one night while the two Seragakis were out on the balcony. Aoba was clutching a half-smoked cigarette as he took an occasional puff, leaning against the railing. "It's not that I really want to follow in his footsteps, you know? It's just that I get really strong cravings for cigs sometimes, and I just... indulge myself? I guess?" The younger shrugged again, looking away and clearly getting uncomfortable at having to justify themselves. 

Sei also found that Aoba smoked when he was upset. Usually he went-off alone and stood on the balcony with all the lights turned-off inside the house. He'd smoke like he was taking a bite out of the world, inhaling huge clouds of toxins and keeping it in his lungs until it dissipated.   
These times were the worst, and usually Sei would stand-outside with the blue-haired man in silence, let him finish as many cigarettes as he wanted, before bringing him inside. There, they'd pull him onto the bed, hold him close, and murmur sweet nothings into his ear as they kissed Aoba's face and wherever they could reach. Eventually, Aoba would curl in to Sei's embrace, and hug then so tight they could barely breathe, before falling asleep just like that.


	7. Gentle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sei's first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh it's like 2:30 am and I'm not in the mood to reread and edit this so ill do that in the morning, but I haven't posted in a while so I wanted to toss this out there lol....  
> Over 2k of pwp how cool is that please try to ignore any errors for now

The night had started off innocently enough. Aoba and Sei were sitting in the living room, alone in the house for once in a very, _very_ long time. All the datemates were out--Mizuki had work, Koujaku was out for a Beni-Shigure meeting, while Noiz, Mink, and Clear were all gone on a dinner-date--thus leaving the two Seragakis alone to marathon Orange is the New Black.  
The evening was quiet and lazy, and by the time the twins had plowed through a fourth episode they were beginning to get a little more touchy that usual. Once the opening for the fourth episode of that evening began to play, Aoba already had his hand snaking it's way up Sei's shirt and his tongue shoved down their throat.

He was pawing at their chest, circling Sei's nipple with a thumb before pinching the hard bud between his thumb and forefinger. The two's sitting position on the couch eventually moulded into Sei practically straddling Aoba; it didn't take long before the older was moaning into the younger's mouth and pushing for more, grinding desperately against the knee Aoba had managed crook in between their thighs despite the cramped quarters. Things were getting messy and by the time drool started to rundown the blue-haired man's chin, he pulled back and looked at his panting twin. Their dark eyes were glazed-over, while their hair was disheveled and falling out of the neat bun it was in, and a thin string of saliva kept their swollen lips connected to Aoba's. 

"Holy shit," Aoba breathed, taking in their twin's exotic features, and basking in their pink cheeks. "Do you... Do you want to go all the way tonight?" He murmured, biting on the inside of his cheek, unsure if he should have even asked the question. 

Sei didn't even miss a beat before they were back to grinding against Aoba's leg, pushing themselves close enough so they could whisper in the other's ear while still rocking their hips, "Yeah" was all they could manage, their breath coming in short bursts against Aoba's ear. "Yeah, yeah, _yeah_."

Before Sei knew it, Aoba was grabbing them by the arm, his mouth sloppily back on theirs, nipping, as he dragged them up from the couch and towards their shared bedroom--sparing a few moments in between pecks to haphazardly turn-off the television and make their way up the stairs. By the time the two Seragakis had fallen onto their conjoined bed, Aoba was straddling the older, once again prying the other's mouth open with greedy kisses. Pulling back for a breath of air after a few moments of fevered making-out, Aoba glanced down at his disheveled sibling.  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" He panted, "We don't have to, Sei, I--"  
" _Aoba_ ," they groaned, interrupting the younger and looking up at him through their eyelashes, " _Please_." Sei whined, pushing their chest up against Aoba's as they snaked their nimble fingers under his shirt, unhooking his binder (with only a little difficulty). "I'm sure, Aoba, I'm ready I want you to fuck me," The offending material finally coming unhooked and off, along with the younger's shirt. "I want you to make me scream," They murmured, skittering their fingertips up along the other's bare ribs, causing goosebumps. "I want _you_ , Aoba." 

The male was in a daze, "Holy shit." He cussed under his breath, completely enthralled with his twin as he sat back on his haunches in shock. Sei took the opportunity to pull themselves up and reverse the position, with Aoba underneath the older--his blue hair splayed-out beautifully against the pillow. 

He was panting, his eyes wild and glazed as Sei slowly moved over him, their body lithe like a snake as they planted their hands firmly on either side of Aoba's head (mindful of his hair). The older's short hair cascaded down their shoulders and around their face, and as they bent down closer to Aoba, their soft locks gently tickling their sibling's face. 

"Aoba," they cooed softly, their eyes darting from his lips to his eyes. "I love you." They sighed, pressing their face into their brother's neck, kissing gently as they continued to whisper. "And I want you to fuck me" Another kiss. "until I scream," Kiss. "and beg," Kiss. "and there's tears in my eyes while I'm moaning your name." Sei's kisses gradually began to move down along Aoba's neck. "Because I need you more than anything." They whined as they ground-down against the younger's clothed crotch and bit his neck, ripping a surprised yelp from the male's throat. 

Pulling themselves up, Sei sat straight as they straddled Aoba, taking off their own loose shirt and discarding it to the side, leaving both siblings bare-chested and aroused. They then brought their hands back down to Aoba, who was staring-up eagerly and admittedly wondering why he wasn't the one in Sei's position right now.  
Sei's nimble hands grazed-down along Aoba's torso, running over his breasts ("I didn't know you had nipple piercings." "You never noticed them in the shower before?" "I guess... I was focused on other things..."), along his ribs, before dipping down _just_ above Aoba's sweet spot, making his breath hitch before withdrawing and moving back-up to toy with his breasts. 

By now, a cocky smirk had made its way onto Aoba's face as he admired his twin and began to feel a desperate need for friction pool in the pit of his stomach. Thankfully, Sei seemed to be feeling it too, since they retracted their eager hands and brought them up to their own nude torso, dragging them up to their own breasts as they began to rotate their hips.  
Aoba was enthralled with them, bringing his own sweaty palms up to Sei's thighs, squeezing and massaging them lightly as his thumbs traced patterns on the soft flesh. Of course, this only spurred the older on, and they began to grind against Aoba even harder, pushing their crotch right against Aoba's for some much needed friction. As they canted their hips and threw their head back, lost in the feeling, the younger couldn't help but notice that Sei was moving like liquid, it was almost as if they were flowing to music in their head--everything came to them naturally. 

"Sei, holy shit," Aoba couldn't help but breathy chuckle, drawing the older out of their reverie. "I thought you said you were a virgin." He grinned, his eyes crinkling in amusement as he have a firm squeeze to Sei's thighs. 

Immediately Sei stopped their ministrations, staring down at Aoba dumbfounded. It only took a few seconds for Sei to process what he'd said before a deep crimson blush moved all the way from Sei's chest to the top of their ears.  
Folding their arms over their chest and turning their head away, the older mumbled, "It's because... I'm comfortable with you." They sighed, unable to keep-up the embarrassed act and dropping their arms. "Like," they paused, brining their eye contact back to Aoba so they could study his face a little more. "I don't want to sound like a sap, but I love you, and it just comes naturally, I guess?" They shrugged, getting lost in their own thought. 

"I don't think I could act like this with anyone else, you know?" Sei sighed, sitting back and slouching, which gave Aoba enough space to sit-up as well, slightly concerned. "I guess I seem a little ridiculous like this, I--" 

"Woah, hey, hey, hey." The other interupted, "Sei you're not being ridiculous, I just wanted to tease you." Aoba smiled, grabbing their face in his hands and kissing their nose. "Besides, I thought that you were being ridiculously hot." He smiled, gently pushing Sei down onto the bed. "I think _you're_ ridiculously hot." Aoba continued, shuffling back a little and coercing Sei's legs to spread and bend at the knee. "And I want to make you feel good." The younger ducked down and began to kiss Sei's stomach, gradually moving past their navel to the section where skin disappeared underneath tight shorts. " _Really_ good." Glancing up for reassurance, Aoba was met with Sei's soft, smiling face and their leg gently nudging him to continue. 

Without further delay, Aoba pulled Sei's shorts and underwear down in one smooth motion, before tossing the offending clothing to the side. The male barely wasted a heartbeat before ducking down and placing delicate kisses along the outer folds of Sei's cunt, trying to tease the older without them getting _too_ frustrated. 

"I didn't know you shaved." Aoba teased, glancing up to Sei, who was propping themselves up with their elbows. 

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me." Sei snipped back with a childish grin. "Now get back to work." They huffed, hooking their legs around Aoba's neck and dragging him closer.  
The younger smiled and eagerly obeyed the demand, using his thumbs to gently spread Sei open and take a moment to enjoy their natural scent. He then began to lap at their vaginal opening, flicking his tongue in short flicks, before moving on to long drags of the tongue. He then transitioned to focus on Sei's clit, pushing past their clitoral hood to lap at Sei's sweet spot. 

Soon enough, the black-haired individual was moaning and writhing under Aoba's touch, gripping the bed sheets to avoid pulling on Aoba's sensitive hair. 

"Haa-- _Fuck_ , Aoba." Sei groaned as their back arched gracefully off the bed and they canted their lips against Aoba's mouth, trying to get more touch--more attention. Of course, Aoba was quick to read the signs, and was not one to disappoint. The blue-haired male paused briefly to wet their middle and forefinger, before gently the first finger into Sei's opening, trying to gauge their reaction. Once Aoba returned his attention back to lapping at Sei's clit while his finger pumped at a moderate pace, hooking upwards, the older began to let out even more breathy moans as they began to roll their hips in time to Aoba's enthusiastic pumps. Soon the other twin added the second finger and sped-up his pace, which triggered a series of loud groans and whimpers from Sei, who's grip on the bed sheets was starting to thrum their knuckles white.  
In the meantime, Aoba snaked his freehand down to his own arousal, slipping past the waistband of his boxers to rub his own clit. His folds were wet and swollen, and simply rubbing his thighs together wasn't providing nearly enough friction. 

"Aoba, Aoba, _Aoba_." Sei had begun to chant as a thin sheen of sweat covered their body and made their bangs stick to their forehead. "Fuck, Aoba, I'm so close just--ah, fuck right there, fuck, _fuck_ \--just speed-up a li-little." They whined, their voice peaking as Aoba sped-up his fingers and tongue, eagerly trying to please his twin and himself at the same time. 

"Oh _fuck_!" Sei cried, their eyes screwed-shut as tears formed at the sides and their toes curled.  
"I--I'm..!" They could barely form a coherent sentence as they clamped-down on Aoba's head, their orgasm shaking their body to the core as they cried-out in pure ecstasy.

Once the excitement had subsided, and Sei felt too sensitive to have Aoba's finger's prodding them, they laid back, their chest heaving in exhaustion.  
"Holy shit, that was unreal." The older murmured, unable to find the strength to prop themselves up at speak to Aoba properly--instead opting to stare blankly at the ceiling. Thankfully the younger crawled over Sei's exhausted body and loomed ahead of them, their long blue hair cascading down like a veil. 

"I'm glad that I can eat-out like a fucking champ." Aoba grinned before leaning down and kissing Sei, letting them taste themselves as Aoba began to rut against their leg, trying to find purchase. "You also swear like a sailor, how cute." He snickered, sticking his tongue out playfully. 

Breaking the kiss, Sei pulled their leg away. "I do not." They smirked before reaching down and returning the favour to Aoba. The two twins had their foreheads pressed together as Aoba panted and whined, and it didn't take long until his legs were trembling and a strong orgasm shook his body, riding Sei's fingers to completion. 

After all was said and done, the two Seragakis laid in bed together, their panting gradually turning back to normal. Eventually the two separated once the heat from cuddling became too unbearable, but spent the rest of the night talking and kissing before dozing off.

\--

"So you two had fun last night..." Koujaku murmured the next morning once the two siblings entered into the surprisingly full kitchen. Mizuki and Mink were eating breakfast at the table while Koujaku stood next to Clear and presumably helped them cook--Noiz most likely still asleep. 

"What time did you guys get home last night?" Sei yawned, rubbing their eyes and blatantly ignoring Koujaku's comment. 

"Not that late." Mizuki piped-in through a mouthful of eggs covering in hot sauce. "I think everyone was home by one or two." 

"We were all home to hear you screaming like there was no tomorrow." Koujaku sniped, turning away to flip some eggs that were in a pan. 

"Don't worry Sei-san," Clear smiled, still mulling away as they cleaned the dishes and occasionally stirred a large pot. "Koujaku-san is just upset that we wouldn't let him join-in with you two last night." 

While Koujaku began to bicker at the two individuals, Aoba moved away in favour of draping himself on Mink and nuzzling his neck--followed by stealing his coffee as the other read the newspaper and pretended to not notice.


	8. Odd Behaviours (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sei smoking the good vegetable for the first time $$$$$$

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drugs tw obviously. This is unbeta'd again and it has a second part that I'll be posting soon B^))

The first time it ever happened, Sei was not expecting it at all. The Seragaki (& Others) household was getting fumigated thanks to a spider infestation, leaving the twins and the rest of the datemates without a home for the time being. Seeing as everyone had moved in only a few weeks before hand, it was terrible timing for such a calamity, and left the group scrambling.

Thankfully, Mizuki and Koujaku both still had their apartments "just incase", and opened their welcoming arms to all of the datemates. Unfortunately, Koujaku's apartment was far too small for seven people, making Mizuki's place their new temporary home for the next few days. 

Sei had only been there once before, but from what they could remember it was an absolute bachelor pad--albeit rather filthy.  
Entering in to the apartment behind Mizuki, Sei took-in the unfamiliar setting. It smelt like Mizuki, but stronger--cologne, booze, and the faint scent of ink. The entire floor was huge and opened-up into a massive living room with a small kitchen attached, as well as a hallway that led to the master bedroom, a spare bedroom, and two bathrooms connected to each room.  
However, what Sei found the most interesting was that Mizuki's apartment also had a moderate-sized terrace that had a beautiful view of the Old Residential District. 

\--

After unpacking and deciding where they were going to sleep for the next few days (Aoba and Sei in the spare bedroom, Mizuki and Koujaku--who didn't want to sleep alone in his apartment--in the master bedroom, and Noiz and Mink on both couches in the living room), the whole group sat down in Mizuki's spacious living room to watch a few movies before bed. Mizuki, Mink, and Koujaku grabbed a few beers for themselves while Aoba and Sei picked a few movies, and Noiz and Clear cuddled on one of the couches. 

By the time everyone had settled down and the first movie had been popped in, it was somewhere around ten at night and the sun had finally sunk bellow the horizon.

\--

About halfway through the first movie, Koujaku and Mink had excused themselves wordlessly, most likely to go smoke outside on the terrace. Sei barely noticed; they were beginning to dose on top of Mizuki, and before long they fell asleep. 

(Presumably) a few hours later, Sei awoke to a gentle nudging. Lifting their drowsy head and slowly rubbing the sleep out of their eyes, the older Seragaki was greeted to a surprisingly empty living room and the gentle tone of Clear's voice. 

"Sei-san," the robot murmured in a soothing tone as they gently pet Sei's hair, "I think you should go to bed." Their gentle features were dimly lit by the rolling credits on the television screen, and the black-haired individual yawned, squeezing their eyes shut and stretching. 

"Where did everyone go?" Sei asked, drowsily scratching their head. "To bed?"

"No, no, Sei-san. They're all outside of the terrace, though..." Clear paused, chewing their lip, "I don't know if you want to be out there with them... Right now..." The albino seemed apprehensive as they gnawed on their lip and glanced in the general direction of the veranda. 

Sei's eyebrows knit together together in confusion at the robots suspicious behaviour. "I'll just go say goodnight to everyone before I go to bed, okay?" They coerced with a gentle smile. 

Clear simply murmured a quiet "I'll go with you." Before standing-up and helping Sei to their feet. After wrapping the Seragaki in a light blanket, Clear entwined the other's fingers with their own and padded down the hallway with Sei in tow. As the two neared the doorway to the terrace, Sei could hear the faint sounds of people talking and laughing outside. Surprisingly, they could also distinguish Noiz's rarely-heard laugh amongst all the noise.

Furrowing their brows in suspicion, Sei released Clear's hand, pushed open the patio door, and was greeted with a distinct, pungent odor.  
Everyone was out on the large balcony, just as Clear had said, laughing and chatting. Koujaku and Mink sat out on a set of patio chairs, slumped back and chattering to one another. They were both smoking something that looked like long, oddly-coloured cigarettes, though the smell made Sei's nose scrunch-up in protest.  
Off to the side were Noiz, Aoba, and Mizuki, all laughing loudly and sitting on the ground. Aoba was holding another one of those funny-looking cigarettes, much to Sei's discontent, and took a series of short puffs before bringing the object away. He paused for a few seconds before exhaling a huge plume of dark-grey smoke, before passing it to Noiz who was telling a rather animated joke to the two other boys--his hands making a serious of elaborate gestures as he rocked in place with a toothy grin plastered all over his face. 

As Sei took a few steps towards the group, mindful of their bare feet on the dirty concrete, they could smell more of that sour stench that they couldn't identify. Clear followed dutifully behind, though admittedly a little concerned for Sei. Once the two individuals were standing I front of the group of men, Sei right behind Aoba and Clear a little behind Sei, the older Seragaki could tell something was off. Aoba was almost sleeping, with a dreamy grin pressed on his face as he leaned into Sei's legs, while Noiz was talkative and full of life, eagerly continuing his joke after flashing a smile to the black-haired individual. Even Mizuki was acting weird, and once Aoba began to urge Sei and Clear to sit down with them, the older Seragaki finally managed to place their finger on the situation. 

"Oh my god," the stated in disbelief as they sat next to their brother, who promptly rested his head on their shoulder. "You guys are doing drugs! You're smoking weed!" They gasped.  
Everyone, even Mink and Koujaku, bursted-out laughing as Sei stared in disbelief and Clear covered their face in their hands. " _Oh my god_! Do you know how illegal this is?! What if the neighbors called the police on you guys!" They gasped. Of course, this only spurred the group on more, and Noiz even began to laugh in the middle of taking a drag, making him cough and smoke blow everywhere. 

"Stop laughing at me! I'm serious!" Sei huffed, a bright blush moving across their cheeks. 

"I know, I know, princess. But you're worrying over nothing!" Mizuki grinned as he caught his breath, swaying a little. "There's nothing to worry about, it's totally safe."  
Aoba smiled and agreed, placing his head back on Sei's shoulder. "Trust me, no ones going to call the cops over nothing." He smiled, nuzzling in to the other, "And besides, do you think Koujaku would be doing this if he didn't know it was 100% safe?"

"Ah..." Sei paused, calming down a bit. "I guess..." They slumped their shoulders a bit and looked around, watching Noiz pass the now-confirmed-joint to Mizuki. Noticing Sei looking, Noiz piped up, "Do you want to try some?" 

The older twin was taken back by the question. "Uhm..." They paused, chewing on their bottom lip. By now Aoba had lifted his head-up curiously, and even Clear and Mizuki had turned their attention to the other. "Uh... What does it do?" Sei asked, suddenly feeling anxious over being the center of attention. 

The German shrugged and clicked his tongue. "It makes you feel dizzy, I guess?" He paused, trying to find better words. "Like a good dizzy--almost like you're floating, and being around everyone feels really nice, and--" " _Everything_ is funny." Aoba cut in, "and you're body feels heavy, but in a good way, and you just feel relaxed and tired." He shrugged. 

"It's hard to put into words, but yeah." Noiz concurred, shaking his once. 

"If you want to try, we can roll a new one." Mizuki pitched in, as he neared the end of the joint. "We were going to anyways." He shrugged, taking the last few drags before stomping-out the roach and throwing it away. 

"...Okay." Sei agreed, still a little apprehensive.

\-- 

After about ten minutes, Aoba had rolled two more joints, one to share between Noiz and Sei, and one between himself and Mizuki. Mink had even walked over to the group to roll a few more for himself and Koujaku, and Sei was surprised at how much everyone was smoking. 

By now, Noiz had instructed the older Seragaki to sit in his lap, and had asked Clear to grab a glass of water. 

"You're gonna cough," he explained as he held the blunt in front of Sei and tried to light it. "And you might not get high your first few tries, but you're small so you'll probably at least feel _something_ tonight." He continued as he brought the joint over Sei's shoulder and up to his lips. The orange center grew brighter and crackled a little as Noiz took a few drags.  
One the other end, Clear had Aoba's head on their lap as they talked to Mizuki, gently stroking the younger Seragaki's exotic locks. 

After a quick nudge, Sei looked back to see Noiz offering the joint. They tentatively plucked the object out from the boy's hands and waited for instructions. "Just take a small drag," He explained. "If you take too much and you're not used to it, it's going to hurt."

Nodding, Sei pressed the blunt to their lips and took a hit, immediately bending over and coughing. Noiz took the joint from their nimble hands and replaced it with the cup of water. While Sei eager chugged the liquid, Noiz took a few more drags before turning his head and exhaling.  
Once Sei had regained their breath, they took the joint again. 

After a while, the black-haired Seragaki was starting to get a hang of the process, and was beginning to cough less and less. By the time the joint was nearing the end, they were starting to feel a warmth spread over their limbs, and rested their head against Noiz. It wasn't anything significant, and if Sei was being honest, they didn't feel much different, other than a putrid taste in their mouth and their lunges hurting a little.


	9. Odd Behaviours (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2

The second time it happened, Sei _was_ expecting it, and they were even a little excited. 

It was the third third of everyone's stay at Mizuki's apartment, and just like the first night, everyone was out on the terrace, eager to start the evening. This time, however, Mizuki had brought out a few blankets (including one that was laid out on the ground), some pillows, drinks and snacks, and even a low-cut table that everyone could sit around.  
Some music was playing gently in the background, and Sei couldn't help but feel like it was some sort of a party for the seven on them, rather than just a bunch of adults going out to get high like teenagers. 

The weather was remarkably warm, considering it was night, and the stars were out as the group of datemates all sat outside in a circle, chatting to one another as Aoba, Mink, Noiz, and Mizuki busied themselves rolling joint after joint.  
At least an hour later, there was a sizable pile of blunts sitting on the table, and everyone was ready to start. Sei was sitting next to Mink and Clear, chatting with the robot and discussing the foods they had cooked just for this occasion.

As the pungent smell once again began to drift around the group, Mink had nudged Sei, offering the lit blunt to them with his typical stoic expression.  
"Thanks." They smiled gingerly, taking the object as they nuzzled-up to the larger man and began to take a few drags. It was easier than before (with a lot less coughing!), but the older Seragaki was going slow--taking their time and breathing in-between hits. After a while, Sei passed the now half-joint across the table to Mizuki, who had passed his a while back.  
The older Seragaki then moved back against Mink, beginning to feel the effects of the drug. It was warm, and their head felt like it wasn't screwed on properly, bobbing and lolling side-to-side occasionally; not to mention the fact that Sei's stomach suddenly felt like it was eating itself from the inside-out. Reaching over and grabbing one of the bowls of chips, Sei shared it with Mink, who's arm was wrapped around them securely as he smoked and chatted with Aoba.  
Soon after, Noiz was passing Sei another joint, and time seemed to just slow down and blur. 

The process continued, and before long, two hours had simply slipped away. By now, Noiz was making out with Clear, and Koujaku and Mizuki were drinking beers while Aoba curled against them. Sei was beginning to nod off, giggling occasionally at Mizuki and Koujaku, before they felt a gentle prod to their side. 

Lifting their drowsy head, Sei was met with Mink's relaxed gaze. 

"I want to try something." He murmured, before taking a long drag of the joint in his hand and pressing his chapped lips against Sei's. It took a little longer than Sei wanted to admit to process, but before long their were returning the kiss. Then, Mink opened their mouth and smoke began to pour from his lips to theirs.  
Realizing his intent, Sei inhaled the smoke as best as they could, wrapping their arms around the large man and pressing themselves closer. It didn't take long for Sei to run out of breath, and as soon as the kiss had started, Mink pulled-back with a smug look plastered across his face. Sei exhaled the plume of smoke and curled-up against the man, running their nimble fingers across his chest. 

The rest of the night--or rather, early morning--was spent laughing, smoking, and making out. Noiz even went as far as to give a show and blow Clear in front of everyone, while Mizuki played his guitar and laughed with everyone in their drug-fuel haze. 

By the time all the blunts had been smoked, signs that the sun was going to be rising soon were appearing on the horizon. Sei didn't remember much before and after that, but in the morning they awoke to Mink curled around them in Mizuki's master bedroom. Sei was missing their shirt, and as they gently pried themselves from Mink's strong and sweaty grasp, they couldn't help but notice how groggy they felt--how heavy their body was.  
After finding one of Mizuki's shirts out of his closet and quickly running to the bathroom to alleviate themselves, Sei padded down the hallway and into the living room to check on everyone else. 

There, Aoba was sleeping on the ground, fully clothed, but encompassed by Koujaku and Mizuki who were as naked as the day was bright. In the kitchen, Sei could see Clear cooking and Noiz stand behind them, his arms wrapped around their torso as the two rocked together in comfortable early-morning silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon Mizuki plays guitar mmmhm. Feel free to send more requests I'm gonna start working on some earlier ones but more are always cool


	10. "holy shit ♥ ♥ ♥"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mink and Sei

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fucking love mink idc what you say

Out of all of the datemates, Mink was the one Sei noticed they spent the least amount of time with. It could have been because of his distant personality or stoic demeanor, or it could have just been because of all the other datemates constantly taking-up Sei's time by wanting and returning attention (Aoba and Noiz were especially needy for affection).   
Whatever the cause was, it didn't change the fact that Mink was always the one that Sei only ever got to spend time with in a group, rather than one-on-one. It wasn't that the Seragaki didn't care for Mink as much as the others -- they loved everyone the same, thank you very much -- it was just that the timing was never right, and Mink was usually out of the house or with some of the other datemates. 

So of course, when all of the boyfriends were out or busy one Sunday afternoon -- Aoba sleeping, Noiz and Clear out shopping, and Koujaku on a lunch date with Mizuki -- Sei took the opportunity to spend some much needed alone time with the older male, whom was sitting in the living room reading some heavy novel in what looked like English. He was laying back in a well-used lazy-boy that had been a cherished member of the Seragaki household for decades, with his feet propped-up and his reading glasses-on (which Sei always found cute). His dreadlocks were twirled messily into a heavy bun and the male was wearing a ratty-looking shirt with some weird (chicken) logo on it, coupled by a black pair of boxers. Typical Sunday attire.

Creeping-up behind the muscular man, Sei looped their toothpick-thin arms around Mink's shoulders, pressing their face into the crook of his neck and breathing in the strong scent of cinnamon that seemed to linger around the man wherever he went. Mink barely seemed to notice as he continued reading, flipping a page in his novel with nimble fingers. He was fiddling with the next page between his thumb and forefinger when Sei nuzzled their face further against the man, before murmuring a muffled "Hey, Mink?".

"Mm..." The older grunted, his eyes never straying from the book as he calmly flipped another page.

"I love you." The Seragaki sighed, their voice still muffled as they tightened their grip. It seemed like an appropriate reminder for the situation, and at that, the older exhaled and dog-eared his page, gently placing his book and glasses on the table. 

"Come here..." Mink murmured, sounding gruff and monotone as usual, though his voice seemed softer -- gentler, somehow. Complying, Sei unlatched themselves and walked around the chair. Mink's arms were outstretched and Sei took the invitation, climbing on to the older's lap as their lithe arms once again draped themselves across the man's shoulders. Mink nearly mirrored the action, however his arms looped around the younger's waist instead, large hands running along Sei's back and ribs gently. It was comforting, though it caused a few goosebumps to rise on Sei's skin, and Mink even crooked his neck to place a quick peck onto Sei's forehead. 

Before long, the black-haired individual was curled in ball, their face pressed back into the crook of Mink's neck as they snoozed. The older simply continued the rub Sei's sides and back, fearful that if he went to grab his book he'd wake the younger up. 

An hour later, Koujaku and Mizuki returned from their lunch date to find the pair both asleep on the lazy-boy.   
Not missing the golden opportunity, Koujaku whipped-out his coil and took a picture of the two while Mizuki muffled his giggles behind the other male.   
The hairstylist then sent the picture to each and every one of the datemates with subject line "holy shit ♥ ♥ ♥".

\--

The next day Sei was shocked and appalled to see that everyone had a picture of them mouth-open, drooling on Mink as the two of them slept. What was worse, was that everyone also had said picture saved as the background to their coils, including Mink himself.


	11. Bedbugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmares of Platinum Jail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Winks at Rabbit anon's comment on ch1
> 
> Tw for panic attack descriptions, mentions of surgeries, lack of (non sexual) consent

It had been nearing the eight month mark since Sei's release from the hospital and integration into Aoba and the datemate's lives. Things had been going fine the past couple of months, thanks to a terrific support system and minimal problems, and Sei had finally begun to feel long-term content, and as if they belonged somewhere -- as if they were cherished. 

The days they had spent with everyone had been by far the best Sei had ever experienced in their entire life, so, quite frankly, they were caught off guard when their night terrors (which started when they were in the hospital) began to resurface without any obvious cause. 

\--

It happened one night while Sei was sharing a bed with Koujaku, spending the night in his apartment so they could have some well-needed alone time.   
The dream itself started-off as normal as ever, though something about it seemed off -- it was familiar, like they'd experienced it before. 

Like every other dream, Sei was watching themselves from a bird-eye view, like a spectator watching a television screen. In the dream, they overlooked a younger version of themselves -- twelve or thirteen, maybe -- browsing a massive toy store, admiring the selection of child-friendly allmates and picking through the shelves of stuffed-animals. Light background music played idly from speakers hung on the high ceiling as the younger Sei stood under lfluorescent lightbulbs, seemingly alone in the huge store. Their dull eyes were lifeless and their frail body looked sickly under their loose clothing -- as if they were ready to drop dead any moment, which Sei was sure wasn't far from the truth. 

Soon enough, however, the idle silence of the store was overcome by a pair of footsteps that echoed as they tapped on the linoleum floor, approaching the Seragaki from behind. Sei didn't even have to have lived this eerie dream (memory?) to know who was behind their younger self. 

"Sei-san," Virus quipped, his voice making a tight knot in the real Sei's stomach, even when it wasn't directed at them. "It's time to go, Toue-san is waiting for you." 

Slowly turning around, the black-haired child was met with the two yakuza; Virus glancing impatiently at his watch as Trip toyed with a small plushie, tossing it from one hand to the other and pulling at its fabric limbs.   
"Have you picked-out what you want?" Virus continued, glancing up at the juvenile Seragaki with sharp eyes, but an ever-present polite tone. 

Watching all this made Sei's stomach drop like a corpse filled with rocks. They knew this exact date -- exactly what was going to happen, and there was nothing they could do. They felt hopeless as they continued to watch the scene unfold in front of their younger self -- unable to intervene or even warn their self. Even just watching the memory all over again felt as though they were reliving it -- as if what was happening was really happening.

Sei felt dread pool in their gut as they watched their younger self reach out and pull the first stuffed animal off the shelf, a medium-sized brown teddy bear, and gently carry it along, trailing Virus and Trip with their head bowed. 

The trio made quick work of exiting the store and walking down the central avenue towards the Oval Tower. No words were exchanged as the young Sei kept pace with their bodyguards, entering into the massive building and walking past security without any problems. After stepping into the elevator, it was Virus who once again broke the silence. 

"Do you know what they have planned for today?" He asked, hands behind his back, watching the numbers change as they ascended to the 31st floor. The surgical ward. 

Instead of responding, the young Seragaki kept their head low (as usual), and toyed with the bear in their arms. 

"I heard it's something good." Trip added as they reached their floor and stepped out.   
Again, the younger didn't answer, electing to stay quiet and calmly aware whatever fate was prepared for them. As the group walked down the sterile, white hallway, the scene went fuzzy for the real Sei -- as if it was a movie switching to another scene -- and the next thing Sei saw was a familiar face looming over them; a menacing set of features that sent a chill down their spine. 

They were in a surgical room, just like they remembered, laying on a hard table that seemed to suck the heat from their body as monitors beeped in the background. They knew what was going to happen, of course, but it was a lot worse when Sei was experiencing it again, first hand, than from a spectator's view. They could already feel the itchy hospital gown on their frail body, and when they tested their arms, pulling-up, they were met with the familiar grounding force if restraints. They were close to crying. 

"Sei-san," the elderly man looming above them said, his voice muffled by the surgical mask he wore. Sei stared back at the man, their face gradually contorting in fear out of what was to come. 

"Do you know what we have planned for today?" The man asked, repeating the exact same lines as he'd done years ago in this exact room -- this exact situation. 

" _No_ ," Sei whispered with a shaky breath, their eyes were as wide as saucers. The 'no' wasn't directed at the question, but rather at what was to come. "No, no, no, no, _no_!" They chanted, beginning to shake. Of course they knew what was going to happen, but they weren't going to kneel over and let it happen like they did when they were young. Their body was shivering like a leaf as they began to plead with the man.

" _No, no, no, please_!" They cried as tears began to flow freely, shaking their head erratically from side to side. They wanted this to stop -- they wanted to wake-up and curl into Koujaku's arms while he whispered gentle 'I love you's in their ear and kiss away any tears and hold them until they stopped shaking. 

"Do you know what a hysterectomy is, Sei-san?" The doctor continued, seemingly uninterested in the Seragaki's pleas as his dusty voice snapped Sei out of their panicked reverie. His back was turned around, rummaging through various utensils; the sound of surgical steel clacking together echoed against the white walls, and Sei could see nurses moving in and out of their peripheral vision. 

" _Please don't do this_." They breathed, tugging aimlessly at the restraints. The word 'again' almost slipped out as well, but It was caught in their throat like a ball of cobwebs; dry and unmoving as it slowly suffocated the Seragaki. 

"I don't want this," Sei began to cry again, knowing their please were useless. " _You can't do this_." They cried as sobs began to wrack their body. It didn't feel like a dream anymore, and for a brief moment Sei was beginning to wonder if this was reality -- if they never really escaped Platinum Jail in the first place, and the the time they've spent with everyone was just an illusion, a false memory.

"Are you ready?" The doctor asked, once again breaking Sei's train of thought. " _No_." They begged uselessly as the man came forward, an anesthesia mask in their wrinkled hands, pressing it closer and closer to Sei's face. 

As hard as they tried, shaking their head side to side to avoid the mask, the doctor eventually held it in place, forcing the Seragaki to inhale the fumes. It didn't take long for the black-haired individual to feel faint, and as their vision went dark they could hear the distant voices of the doctor and nurses preparing to cut-in to them. 

\--

The next time they opened their eyes, Sei was safe in bed with Koujaku sleeping next to them, his chest gently rising and falling -- seemingly undisturbed.   
However, instead of calming down, Sei couldn't bring themselves to actually grasp reality and _feel_ safe.   
They sat upwards, a thin layer of hot sweat coving their body and soaking into Koujaku's clean bed sheets. Their breathing was rapid and uneven, and their heart thudded in their chest like shoes in a drier. Sei couldn't see straight, and soon enough panic rise-up like the bile in their throat: adrenaline suddenly overcoming their body although they were far too petrified to move. 

Sei was trembling and could barely breathe, their arms moving across their lower stomach protectively as they began to close-in on themselves, trying to press themselves into a tight ball in hopes that if they squeezed enough, they would disappear. Their body was shuddering like a leaf as they gripped themselves even tighter, the scar just below their navel begging to throb as painfully as their head and chest. Tears soon followed as sobs began to wrack their body, the adrenaline in their veins pushing them to the limit.

Soon enough, Koujaku began to stir. His tired eyes gently fluttered open as he murmured a quiet, "Sei?" Out into the darkness of the room, the only sound coming from the younger's harsh breathing. It didn't take long for him to notice that something was wrong and immediately he bolted upwards, facing Sei with concern painted on his features. 

Off to the side was Sei's frail body, curled in on itself and facing away from the man as it shook violently. He could hear the cries and ragged breathing coming from the Seragaki.

"Sei? Sei!? What's wrong?" Koujaku asked desperately, any tiredness immediately leaving his body as concern washed over him instead. When the younger didn't respond, Koujaku moved to place a hand on their shoulder to try and get their attention. However, as soon as his fingers brushed the other, Sei immediately flinched away, bowing their head and curling in on themselves even more as they bit-out " _Don't touch me_." through gritted teeth.   
"Don't you dare fucking touch me." They repeated, spitting out the words like venom as their ragged breathing turned into desperate gulps of air. 

Retracting his hand as if it was burned, Koujaku could only stare helplessly at Sei as they looked like they were ready to breakdown. He'd never seen them like this before; never this fragile, never this distraught. 

Eventually the erratic breathing turned into full-on crying and screaming, Sei's voice going raw and cracking as they broke down. Tears fell freely down the Seragaki's cheeks as their face contorted and the violent sobs continued, accompanied by deep, hoarse breaths as they gasped for air. They dug their fingers into their sides as this continued, Koujaku severely distressed and unsure as to what to do. Sei blunt nails continued to squeeze, eventually drawing blood as they kept pressure on their lower stomach.   
The violent outburst didn't stop until half an hour later, where Koujaku then held Sei in his arms as they hiccuped and cried gently until eventually falling back asleep. As the sun peaked the horizon, Koujaku sat still on the bed, gently rubbing Sei's sides as they slept delicately in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh hey I'm planning on writing another smut chapter w like actual penetration w the other datemates but I'm kinda at a loss as to who I want to write banging Sei for the first time heh......... So...... It'd be really helpful if u guys could just comment and throw out the name of whatever datemate would be yr top pick......... Thnx.......


	12. Proposal (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Autumn and an awkward talk between our two favourite Seragakis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this all in one sitting because I can't sleep and idc I'm not editing this all my writing is shit anyways so it's ok I can let this slip by

The coming of autumn in Midorijima was, like many things, a very new experience for Sei. The changing of leaves and the drop in temperatures was never something they had seen in Platinum Jail, let alone experience thanks to the establishment's constant temperature and weather control. 

So, of course, once the leaves started to fall off of branches and the wind started to pick-up, Sei was giddy with anticipation to explore the foreign season and all that it had to offer; running through piles of leaves and feeling them crumble underfoot, holding Mizuki's hand in his coat pocket to stay warm, drinking apple cider in the park and night with Koujaku, or even going scarf shopping with Noiz. 

Unfortunately, the older Seragaki soon realized that autumn also had a lot of downsides to it as well. For one, the cold weather hurt their joints, and even forced Sei to dig their forearm crutch out of the closet (much to their discontent). On top of that, Sei learnt that scarves could easily get caught in nearly everything, and staying outside in the cold for too long meant they ran the high-risk of catching a cold (which they did, multiple times). 

However, none of that was going to deter Sei from experiencing autumn to the full extent. After finally overcoming their third cold of the season, the older Seragaki finally convinced Aoba to let them out for a few hours, under the condition that they were accompanied by the younger Seragaki, and that they primarily stayed in shops -- out of the cold. 

And so, that's how the two wound-up in a quiet coffee shop, chatting over hot coffee and jazzy background music while sitting in the far corner, enjoying each other's company. 

The hours had ticked by as the two sat at their table, talking over one coffee after another.   
"Hey, Sei." Aoba asked after their last conversation on local gossip died-down. "Would you..." He paused, chewing on the inside if his cheek as he twirled is coffee cup in his hands, absorbing its warmth. 

"... So," the younger tried again, trying to reformat what he was about to say. "So some of the guys have been talk to me," Aoba paused again, glancing up from his coffee to make sure Sei was paying attention. Immediately, Sei's thoughts jumped the the worst possibilities, anxiety suddenly flooding their system. What had they been talking about? Did they not like them anymore? Did they want to kick-them out of their group -- break-up with them? 

"... Yeah?" Sei asked, feeling a lot more apprehensive than they were a few minutes ago as they began to fidget with their coffee cup, suddenly uncomfortable. 

Aoba didn't seem to notice Sei's discomfort, apparently too lost in his thoughts on how to properly formulate his sentence. "And..." He continued. 

"And?" Sei pressed, subconsciously leaning forward, as if they would miss what Aoba was about to say if they weren't close enough, and nearly knocking over their forearm crutch that was resting against the table. 

"And..." Aoba was stalling and it didn't take a genius to realize it. "And... They, uh, want to know if you're ready to have sex with them but they didn't want to pressure you by asking themselves and, uh, I kinda want to know too and it's okay if you're not ready but they were just wondering if it was, uh, okay to make advances on you and they don't want to push your boundaries or anything, and they just don't want to make you uncomfortable because everyone really loves you, and, uhm, uh..." The words were tumbling out of Aoba's mouth like a racehorse, and a blush was starting to creep its way up his cheeks as he glanced to the side. 

Sei was a little floored by the confession and _very_ surprised at how far off the mark they were when Aoba said he wanted to ask something. They had to pause and do a complete 180 on the situation, staring at their brother like a dumbfounded fish. 

Aoba stared back at them intently, waiting for a reply as he fiddled with his drink, seemingly unsure as to if it was smart to have asked such a heavy question.   
After a moment or two, Sei seemed to regain their grasp on the situation, and opened their mouth to ask a question.   
Only to close it.   
And open it again.   
And close it.   
Making them look even more like a fish until they _finally_ managed to find the proper words. 

"So," Sei began, "the guys want to..." "Fuck you." Aoba nodded, finishing his twin's sentence. "Have sex with you -- bang you -- partake in sexual intercourse with you. You know, make the beast with two backs? Or maybe three I don't know how frisky they want to get, uhm..." He began to ramble; a trait of Aoba's that Sei noticed made an appearance whenever he was flustered or overthinking something. "Like really badly." He added after a second thought. "And I think you'd actually really enjoy it? The closeness and all... The intimacy, the actual pleasure derived from it because those boys, plus clear, know how to treat a Seragaki right." Aoba gave a forced, awkward laugh as he glanced the side. 

Sei couldn't help but blush and look away. Sure the emotionally aspect sounded appeasing, and they weren't going to deny that the feeling of fingers stretching them felt nice -- so something even bigger might even feel better -- but there was still some apprehension that lingered with them. 

"Does it hurt?" Sei asked, nibbling on their lower lip. Aoba shrugged, "I'm not going to lie, yeah a little at first. But after you get accustomed to the stretch, it, uh," Aoba smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck, "it starts to feel really good, I think." 

"I..." The paused. "Okay." Sei shrugged, sitting back in the café chair with their now lukewarm coffee. 

"Okay?" Aoba blinked, his brows knitting together in confusion. "Like okay, okay? Like you want to do it? Or okay like 'okay I'm acknowledging what you said' okay?"

Sei merely shrugged again and nodded. "Yeah, why not. I mean, it's crossed my mind before, so why not. I guess I just needed the opportunity to arise before I took the plunge." They paused, "Just... I'll do it when my limbs don't hurt as much, okay?" 

"I, uh... Yeah! Yeah that's fine!" Aoba exclaimed, any tension dripping away. "Yeah that's good!" He have a goofy smile, the polar opposite for his earlier, nervous demeanor. "I, uh, actually thought I would have to convince you a little more. Which would have been hard without actually pressuring you into it, haa..." 

"How considerate of you." The older snorted, leaning over the table to flick Aoba on the forehead. "Now let's stop talking about putting stuff in, presumably, my vagina, and instead how about you finish your coffee so I can go to a few more shops before it get dark." Sei huffed, feigning exhaustion before downing the rest of their drink and grabbing their crutch for support as they stood. 

"What does presumably mean!" Aoba scoffed, a flustered blush painting his cheeks as he chugged the rest of his cold drink. 

The older Seragaki merely adjusted their scarf and shrugged as the twins slowly made their way out of the coffee shop. "Well I have more than one hole, and according to Noiz you're not new to sodomy so I don't know, I'd rather not be presumptuous." 

"Holy fucking shit, _Sei_." The younger hissed-out through clenched teeth, their flustered blush evolving into a full-faced red flush, making Aoba look like a tomato. "Don't say that out loud!" He muttered, mortified, as he covered his red face in his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chance to suggest what datem8 you want to bang Sei for the first time heh eyy


	13. Proposal (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frickle frackle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse as to why this was so late lmao

"Woah, woah, hey-- Koujak--" Sei panted in between enthusiastic kisses. " _Koujaku_ , wai--" They could barely get a word in as the older man pushed them firmly (read: eagerly) against the door, pressing hungry pecks to approximate areas of their mouth. 

"Koujaku, come on--" Kiss. "Wait--" Kiss. "I just got in, one second!" They laughed, crinkling their nose and pushing the older away with a dopey grin on their face. "You can at least wait until I get my shoes off, jeez you knuckle head!" Sei huffed, feigning irritation as they gingerly pulled off their flats. They rested their weight against the door as they removed their shoes, glancing up at a remarkably flustered Koujaku who stood a few steps back glancing at the older Seragaki. 

His hair was down and as loose as the t-shirt he wore (probably Mink's) and he kept fiddling this thumbs as he looked at Sei, occasionally opening his mouth only to close it as if every word he tried to say got caught in his throat.

"What's with you?" Sei sniggered, taking off their light jacket. 

"You didn't forget about what was happening today, right?" Koujaku immediately spit-out, as if he was already anticipating the question. 

"Of course I didn't, especially when you practically slobber on me as soon as I step through the door." Sei snorted as they stepped closer and wrapped their nimble fingers around Koujaku's hips, looking up at the man with a playful expression. Immediately a flush returned to the hairdresser's cheeks as he glanced away, biting at his lower lip. 

"Well I was worried I, uh, made you uncomfortable suddenly pouncing on you like that -- it wasn't very gentlemanly of me" A snort from Sei, "and you were telling me to stop so I suddenly got worried that I was coming on to strong... I'm just, uh, really happy you agreed to this, and, uh..." The man murmured the last few words, trailing off as he glanced down at the younger. He was working himself into a tizzy and kept biting on his lower lip, inadvertently wetting it with saliva. 

Sei simply grinned at their boyfriend, "I was saying stop so I could at least get my shoes and coat off you loser. I'm guessing everyone's already upstairs?"

Koujaku nodded and grabbed Sei's hand and lead them to the stairwell while murmuring something that sounded suspiciously like 'they've probably already started' as he interlocked their fingers. 

Along the short trip to the stairs, Sei quickly unlatched their hand from Koujaku's and darted to the laundry room. They stripped-off their clothing in favour of a fresh pair of Noiz's boxers, coupled by one of Mizuki's spare shirts with some kind of ridiculous logo about peaches.

Returning to Koujaku's side (who waited patiently at the bottom of the stairs), Sei snatched back the older's hand and gave him a light, reassuring smile coupled by a gentle squeeze. As the duo made their way to the second floor of the quaint home, Sei could hear incomprehensible voices coming from theirs and Aoba's shared room, coupled by the occasional breathy gasp.  
Pushing past the semi-closed door and into the room, Sei could clearly see that Koujaku's earlier prediction was accurate. 

Aoba was on their bed, along with Clear and Noiz who were pounding mercilessly into the younger Seragaki, while Mizuki and Mink were off to the side, nude and rutting against each other (or rather, Mizuki was straddling the older while he vigorously rubbed their dicks together).

As soon as Sei and Koujaku's presence had been noticed, Aoba cracked open an eye and flashed their twin a grin despite his rosy cheeks. "Aah-- welcome home, S-sei-- oh _fuck_." Aoba gasped as he immediately went back to clinging to Noiz, running his blunt nails down the other male's back. Clear also glanced-up from behind Aoba's shoulder and waved to the other, throwing-out some kind-hearted greeting as they went back to shamelessly pounding the younger twin. Sei couldn't help but snort and remember Clear's similar, undiscouraged reaction last time they'd caught the other in a lewd act. 

Koujaku nudged the black-haired Seragaki, drawing their attention away from the commotion on the bed and back to the older man.   
"Go sit in front of Mink." He flicked his head to the duo off at the side whom had just finished their earlier ministrations. Mizuki was flushed with a deep red blush and pushing his bangs out of his face as Mink gingerly wiped the cum off of his own stomach with some tissues before discarding them to the side. 

Feeling the apprehension suddenly grow in the pit of their stomach, Sei couldn't help the blush that bloomed across their face as they followed Koujaku's orders. 

"I'm guessing you have this all planned out?" They jested as they sat in front of Mink and leaned back to rest against his broad chest. Mizuki followed by scooting up to the younger and whispering, "You wouldn't know. He's been worried about getting every detail right -- he wants to impress you like the _gentleman_ he is." The bartender teased, making Sei snort. The wine-haired man was remarkably composed for a man with a half-hard dick and cum all over his stomach. 

"I just want everything to be perfect!" Koujaku defended as he made his way between Sei's legs. He was still wearing his t-shirt and sweatpants as he hoisted the younger's pale legs onto his shoulders, looking forward to a very frazzled Sei. Koujaku certainly didn't waste any time before getting to business.

Mizuki, on the other hand, was fondling Sei's breasts while he kissed up their neck, Mink gently holding the older Seragaki in place. Admittedly the angle was a little weird for the bartender, but as Mizuki began to nip and lick at Sei's slender neck, Koujaku began to kiss along the thighs that were rest on his shoulder. He followed a trail of feather-light kisses all the way to Sei's cunt, before pulling back. He followed/up by running finger along Sei's covered folds, occasionally pressing the fabric against their clit and rubbing it against the sensitive organ. 

Soon enough Koujaku bent back down and added his tongue to the mix, pressing it against Sei's clothed opening and wetting the fabric as he rolled his finger torturously over Sei's clit.   
It didn't take much for Sei to begin bucking their hips for more friction, occasionally grinding themselves against Koujaku and his finger. 

Of course, Mizuki and Mink certainly didn't help the situation by peppering kisses and touching anywhere they could reach on Sei's body. Although the younger still wore their shirt (as per earlier request) it didn't stop either men from reaching under Sei's clothing to pinch a nipple, or even suck a hickey. 

Sei was coming undone as they tried to bite back any embarrassing sounds. Granted, if ever asked Sei would admit that they barely had any self-control in their body, and it only took a certain amount of 'persuasion' before they were begging the hairdresser to continue, breathing out a row of "please"'s topped with a desperate "Koujaku, come _on_ ". The man between their legs only threw back a half-hearted comedic response before dragging the flimsy boxers they wore off their frail legs and throwing it to the side. He then wasted no time dipping back down and pressing his tongue into the Seragaki's folds and pushing a single finger through their entrance. Sei arched off the bed, their spine curving in a delicate bow as the finger began to pump in and out of them roughly, pushing deeper than where anyone's fingers (read: theirs and Aoba's) had ever been before. 

"O-oh fu--uck." Sei could barely choke-out a coherent sentence as they screwed their eyes shut and rested back on to the bed. Their hands were curled around the bed sheets loosely, and all they could feel was Koujaku's remarkably thick finger stretching them, on top of Mink's boner pressing into their back and Mizuki's into their thigh. 

Of course this epiphany that Mink and Mizuki were also there made them realize that the bartender was sucking a dark hickey onto Sei's skin -- above where a typical scarf or turtle neck could hide, that dick -- as Koujaku finger banged the older Seragaki. 

Soon enough Koujaku was adding a second finger while Mink, on the other hand, had both hands underneath Sei's shirt and was avidly toying with the younger's breasts, squeezing them, kneading them, rolling Sei's pert nipples between his fingers. Sei couldn't get enough of the attention from all three men, and soon enough they could feel the tight coils of tension seeping into their stomach muscles. They gripped the bed sheets harder as they secured their legs around Koujaku's head to alert him of their impending fate. In response, Koujaku sped up his pace, pumping and hooking his fingers in and out of Sei's cunt as Mizuki captured their lips and swallowed their moans. Faintly, over the sound of the squelching coming from between their legs, Sei could hear Aoba moaning like a porn star, which, admittedly spurred them on further. 

Relief swept over them like a wave as their orgasm spilled over and Sei clenched around Koujaku's fingers, crying out none too softly. Koujaku's pace didn't relent until Sei had sufficiently come down from their high and began wiggling away from the over stimulation. 

"Holy fuck," Sei mumbled as they sat slumped back in Mink's arms, panting heavily. "You're way better than Aoba." 

"You squirted." Koujaku observed as he held-up his slicked fingers. True enough, the digits and different parts of the hand were gleaming with Sei's cum, and they could feel the sticky bed sheets under them. 

"I've... Uh..." Sei began, suddenly feeling ridiculous. "I've never done that before..." They muttered, turning their head to the side.

"That's so fucking hot." Mizuki added, followed by a reinforcing grunt from Mink. 

"Yeah." Koujaku smiled as he leaned over and placed a quick peck on Sei's lips before sitting back on his haunches and displaying his very obvious bulge. He then removed his sweat pants, undoing the draw string and shifting his hips to pull it and his boxers to his ankles -- freeing his erection.

Remarkably (or maybe not), this was the first time Sei had ever seen male genitalia in the flesh before, but they were far more captivated by the fact that Koujaku had left his shirt on. It was weird, they came to realize as they sat there waiting to get fucked. They had never seen Koujaku without a shirt off before. Maybe he was self conscious about something too, they thought distantly as they stared at the (suddenly) concerned man before them. 

"Are you okay? You're zoning out." Koujaku asked, looking remarkably upset for a man with his hands wrapped around his dick. 

Sei nodded their head, "Yeah, keep going." 

Koujaku gave a single, serious nod, before reaching over to the side to grab a condom from the box. 

"You... don't need that." Sei murmured gently as they reached over and pulled Koujaku's hand away. The older man was clearly going to protest as he opened his mouth, but closed it after what seemed a brief moment of reflection. Maybe he remembered what Sei had told him before, after they had that nightmare at his house, or maybe he just took Sei's word for what it was. Either way, Koujaku simply nodded and swallowed thickly before reaching to align himself with Sei's still moist entrance. 

"If you want me to stop, just say so. Okay, Sei?" The hairdresser warned once more as the tip pressed against Sei's, gliding easily from Sei's earlier orgasm.   
"It's fine." They brushed off with a wave of their hand as they rested, close-eyed against Mink and forced their body to relax. It was easier after the earlier rush of endorphins. 

As soon as they felt the blunt tip gingerly pushed past their entrance, Sei couldn't help but tense at the intense stretch. They could feel themselves being opened-up, inch by inch as Koujaku slowly, _slowly_ pushed himself forward, and scrunched their nose as they tried to tough-out the pain. Although Koujaku didn't seem to notice (in other words, he was so focused on going a gently and slowly as possibly he barely looked up), Mink was quick to try and soothe the pain by pressing his lips to Sei's forehead and firmly rubbing their shoulders. Meanwhile, Mizuki squeezed the younger's hand as he stared at their clenched eyes and tried to offer as much comfort as he could. 

While the gestures were sweet, and Sei genuinely took them to heart, but they couldn't help but notice how ceremonial this entire situation felt. It was almost like some kind if right of passage, which, Sei considered distantly, it was. They were showing the boys one of their most intimate aspects, and welcoming them as if to say 'this is how much I love you'. It was wholesome and tender, and although the physical aspect played a role in the connection Sei was feeling with the boyfriends, it was the emotional vulnerability of opening themselves up and sharing what they had with the three boys that really made the whole situation intimate and ceremonial. 

By the time the thought had passed, Sei could feel Koujaku fully sheathed inside of them; his pubic hairs brushing against their sensitive skin as he waited for the Seragaki to adjust. Cracking an eye open, Sei was met with the hairdresser's typical worried expression -- knit brows, a slight frown, and an intense state. 

"I'm okay," Sei breathed, reaching their free hand up to cup Koujaku's cheek as they tried to reassure the man and themselves. Of course, they didn't exactly _feel_ fine. The pressure on their lower stomach was throbbing and forceful -- as if someone was pressing firmly on the area and squeezing internally, digging their nails into the soft flesh. The stretch was also considerable, though, admittedly Sei kind of liked it. 

Smiling to the man in front of them while simultaneously squeezing Mizuki's hand, Sei nodded for the hairdresser to continue. "Honestly, you can keep going. It'll feel better soon." They smiled lightly as they relaxed against Mink again, catching the smudge of blood on Koujaku's dick as he pulled back, before closing their eyes. 

The pace Koujaku set was... Gentle. Of course. It was the Original Gentleman™ himself who was plowing into them, he was probably wouldn't move much faster than an astronaut walking on the moon. However, after the first initial thrusts, the pain began to numb and remarkably Sei was beginning to enjoy themselves. They could feel the familiar tingling of pleasure bubble-up in their core and soon enough Koujaku wasn't going nearly fast enough for Sei's tastes. 

"Hurry up." Sei signed between thrusts, earning a snort from Mizuki. "That didn't take too long." He commented from Sei's side, forcing Sei to open their eyes and glare at him. 

Koujaku, on the other hand, was apprehensive. "But..." He trailed off, looking like a puppy and earning a glare just like Mizuki.   
"Hurry up or I'll let Mizu take your place." Sei commanded like the princess they were. 

Of course, Koujaku knew that Sei wasn't kidding and, much to Mizuki's dismay, he began pounding into the Seragaki wholeheartedly, his pace only occasionally faltering when a whimper or a sigh would escape from Sei's mouth.   
It didn't take long for the whole situation to pick-up and before long Sei was bouncing from the force of Koujaku's thrusts as Mink eagerly kissed the younger and Mizuki snaked a calloused finger down to the Seragaki's clit. 

The stimulation from all three boys was quickly pushing Sei's sensitive body over the edge _again_ , and soon enough tears were forming at the corners of Sei's closed eyes as their body writhed and arched from the pleasure.   
A few more thrusts and Sei was clenching and cumming again, their orgasm rocking their body as their muscles seized and they gasped into Mink's mouth. Koujaku wasn't far behind as he thrusted into Sei's tight cunt a few more times, a thin whine escaping his mouth as he released himself inside of the younger while Mizuki finally relented his administrations on the Seragaki's clit after he was sure their aftershocks had passed. 

A few moments of silence and heavy panting, the group laid in the now quiet room, their bodies slick with sweat as they rested against each other (or rather, on top of Mink).   
Of course it didn't take long for the post-coital haze to be disturbed by Noiz's voice sounding from the other side of the room. "So, do I get to go with Sei next?"


	14. Weak kneed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was flying back to school and before I left for the airport this had 69 kudos and I was like alright nice and decided to type this up on the plane but when I landed and went to go post this there was 73 soooooo.......

"Are... You sure this is a good idea, Noiz?" Sei questioned, their body hanging precariously over the man underneath them. "I've, uh, never done this before..." They muttered, a soft blush blooming across their cheeks as they steadied their weight from side to side. 

"Yeah." A gruff, monotone voice sounded from underneath them, although the Seragaki couldn't see his face. "Just trust me." The German added after a pause. 

"We I mean I have to be pretty trusting to strip and get down on all fours on top of you like some dog, don't I?" Sei countered, trying to toss an annoyed glare over their shoulder, although they new Noiz was smiling. True to their words, there Sei was, naked as the day they were born, kneeling over Noiz as the man laid on his back, stripped of his material possessions as well. He had his hands on Sei's thighs, running his cold fingers up and down them as he gently kneaded the creamy flesh. 

"Just relax and try to return the favour." Noiz snorted, before pulling Sei's lower half onto his face. Immediately the older's knees gave-out and accommodated to the force Noiz used.   
"H-hey!" Sei barked, started and immediately blossoming into a tomato as their face was also brought down to Noiz's rough pubic hairs from the force of the action. No going back now, they realized, weak-willed and far too interested in what Noiz was doing with his tongue piercing to argue. 

Instead, they began to haphazardly run their tongue along the younger's still-flaccid length and nestle their head comfortably in the crook of Noiz's hipbone. Admittedly, it did take a few minutes for the blonde to start reacting to Sei's gentle licking (they weren't _that_ good at blow jobs yet), but the occasional tug on a piercing really got Noiz's head rearing, and before long Sei had adjusted their position to hover over Noiz's cock and swoop-in to engulf the head as their tiny hands did the best they could to reach the rest of the shaft. 

Soon enough the two had picked-up a rhythm that involved Sei bobbing their head while Noiz gently thrusted into their mouth, and Noiz paying special attention to Sei's clit with his tongue piercing while Sei ground down desperately on to the man's face.   
The Seragaki groaned as Noiz added a finger into the mix and began to pump it at a leisurely pace. Their legs were practically trembling from pleasure and exertion as they tried to counter and take more and more of Noiz's length into their mouth.   
The whole process was messy, with drool seeping from Sei's mouth down to Noiz's dick and even onto his pubic hair (not like he'd care). Occasionally their teeth would graze the younger man's shaft, or pull on a piercing which would probably make Sei self-conscious about their lack of experience if they didn't know that those nicks spurred Noiz on. 

After a while, the two were nearing their limits (or, Sei was at least). Noiz's fingers hooking and pumping ferociously out of Sei's wet cunt, coupled by the occasional groan or moan accidentally tumbling from Noiz's parted lips was really did a lot to turn a Seragaki on, you know. Sei, on the other hand, was trying their best to get Noiz to cum as well. They were pumping Noiz's cock as fast as they could, licking and sucking his balls, piercings, and anywhere else the black-haired individual could reach. They could feel their oncoming orgasm within moments and tried to warn Noiz, but instead got his cock thrust down their throat instead. 

Minutes later Sei was crying out as they worked Noiz's cock furiously, their own orgasm shaking their body at the same time. It didn't take much longer, and soon enough Noiz was cumming onto Sei's face in spurts of white. The semen coated the Seragaki's cheeks and nose (some even landed in there hair!) as they scrunched their eyes closed and waited for it to be over. The entire act was dirty, and admittedly it did spark something in the pit of Sei's stomach -- but this wasn't the time. Now, it was time to cuddle.

Sei rolled off the other, stretching and turning to lay on the ground next to Noiz. "You have cum on your face." Noiz commented, hands behind his head and looking far too please with himself. "You do too." Sei countered, whipping the excess genetic material on a shirt tossed on the ground (probably their own, Sei realized grimly) before laying next to the boy and curling up in post-coital haze.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send prompts!!


End file.
